1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of information technology, the importance of display devices, acting as a medium connecting information and users, has been emphasized. Use of flat panel displays (FPDs), such as liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting diode displays, plasma display panels, etc., is also on the rise.
Organic light emitting displays, among FPDs, display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) which generate light by electron-hole recombination. Organic light emitting displays exhibit fast response times and low power consumption.